


pretty please

by thesinbin



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Also begging, F/M, Femdom, Sub!Klaus, there is a strap-on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 16:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesinbin/pseuds/thesinbin
Summary: klaus was always pretty. he was even prettier when he begged.





	pretty please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thebearking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebearking/gifts).



You generally elected not to go anywhere near the Academy. Klaus had never seemed happy when you’d mentioned it in conversation, asking about his childhood over drinks when the two of you had initially started dating. Klaus had merely finished his drink in a single swallow, popped an Adderall, and pulled you into a dark corner of the bar with a devilish grin. He did that occasionally—distract you with sex and booze when the conversation turned uncomfortable for him. You’d gotten better at picking up his tells beforehand: the slightly dimmed look to his eyes, a grin too wide for his face. The way he’d look around nervously before staring into his glass. 

 

You’d had to pass through the Academy today to drop Klaus off on your way to your latest part-time gig. With a quick text to confirm the two of you would be staying there overnight, you parked your car off-street and let yourself in. 

 

“I don’t think she could do it,” came a familiar voice, at once cocky and uncertain. You scowled. 

 

“Oh, she definitely could,” came Klaus’s eager reply. “You gotta drop that toxic masculinity shit, Diego.” As you stepped into view, Diego gave you a skeptical onceover, eye darting from your face down, over your airy sundress, to your comfortable sandals and back up again. 

 

“I don’t think she could even tell a puppy what to do.” 

 

“What are we talking about?” you asked with a frown, leaning over the back of a sofa to press a soft kiss to Klaus’s cheek. Diego gave an animated gag. 

 

“Diego doesn’t think you could be dominant in bed,” Klaus said with a shrug. You took a breath to keep from freezing, an easy smiling rising to your face. 

 

“How did this come up?” Klaus and Diego froze. 

 

“It just—did,” Diego said. “I gotta go. Research to do.” He all but ran from the room, the weight of your gaze hurrying him along. 

 

Klaus grinned up at you. “Wanna watch a movie?” The edge to your smile had him dragging you upstairs. 

  
  


You’d binged through at least four movies by the time Klaus stopped suggesting you go with him to find yet another bottle of wine. You’d gently kissed him each time, a firm press of your lips that had him whining when you pulled away. The credits were rolling on the screen again as you dragged your fingers through Klaus’s curly hair, their softness near-silky against your skin. 

 

“Klaus baby,” you started, scratching your nails against his scalp. Klaus opened one green eye to look at you drowsily. “Wanna try something?” The other green eye opened. 

 

“Ecstasy?” You bit your lip, tongue darting out to soothe the worried skin. 

 

“Of a kind,” you said, shifting on the bed. Klaus propped himself up beside you, raising himself with his elbows. 

 

“Oooh, do share,” he grinned, teeth flashing. 

 

“I’ve got some stuff in my bag that I think you’d like—” you reached over the bed and pulled up your backpack, dropping it unceremoniously beside you. “Take a peek.” 

 

Klaus rifled through it for a moment. “No drugs, no booze—” The moment Klaus grinned, you knew he’d found it. “As much as I like this—” He pulled out the fluffiest pair of handcuffs known to man. “—I think I like the rest more.” 

 

“Scoot up the bed, hon,” you said, half in his lap already. You followed up him higher, leaning down to take his face in your hands and kiss him. You ground your hips into his slowly, shifting your weight to keep him from moving in response. Klaus whined into your mouth, leaving you grinning. 

 

“You gonna behave for me, baby?” you asked, moving your lips teasingly along his jawline before nipping at his neck. Klaus bucked under you. 

 

“C’mo—” You bit the curve of his neck, sucking hard before you pressed a gentler kiss. 

 

“Klaus,” you said, rolling your hips even slower, your lips moving teasingly against his throat. “I asked you a question.” 

 

“Y-Yeah.” You raised an eyebrow. Klaus dropped his eyes to your hips, watching the slow, measured motions you made against him. You grinned, kissing him again as you slid your hands up his abdomen, shirt caught on your wrists. The drag of your nails against his skin sent a shudder down his spine. 

 

You broke apart to toss Klaus’s shirt to a forgotten corner of the room, soft fur catching against your fingertips as you snagged the handcuffs and dragged them closer to you. “What do you wanna do, baby?” you murmured against his lips, catching his wrists easily and pushing them up near his head. Your hips kept their slow pace, barely sating Klaus’s growing need for friction. 

 

One of the cuffs clicked into place around his wrist, the soft lining firm against the joint. Klaus groaned into your mouth, shifting his hips. “I need you to use your words, Klaus,” you said, closing the other cuff around the bed frame. 

 

“Fuck me,” he breathed, big eyes fixated on your hands running down his chest. A smile quirked the corner of your mouth. 

 

“That’s the general idea,” you replied, grinning. You ground your hips harder to Klaus’s the fabric of his skirt against your pants becoming increasingly too thick. Slowly, you unbuttoned your blouse, the red lace of your bra vibrant against your skin. With each button, you slowed your hips again. “If you behave, I’ll get you off tonight,” you said, tossing the blouse aside. “But if you can’t follow instructions, you’ll have to wait.” 

 

“Okay,” Klaus groaned, his hips struggling to rut against yours. “Okay. How do you want me?” Your hands dipped to your pants, fingers unbuttoning and unzipping the tight-fitting fabric. You stood to slide them down your legs, hips swaying as you tossed them aside and lowered yourself back down onto Klaus. 

 

“You’re going to eat me out,” you said, fingers dipping into your panties to circle your clit, your lip caught between your teeth. “If you do a good job, we’ll see what I can do for you.” Klaus’s free hand grasped your hip, fingers reaching for your panties as you continued to pleasure yourself.

 

“Let me,” he mumbled, attempting to tug the fabric down. You grinned. 

 

“Are you telling me what to do?” you asked, stopping his hand. Klaus looked at you with wide eyes. 

 

“N-no?” You shook your head, a pout playing at your lips. 

 

“It kinda sounded like it.” Klaus shook his head, licking his lips as he continued to watch the barely concealed motions of your hands. 

 

“Please,” he said, the words rushing out of his mouth. “Please let me eat you out.” Your lips quirked again. 

 

“That’s much better,” you said, pressing a kiss to his lips as you slid the offending fabric from your body and pushed it aside. Klaus’s hand on your hip urged you toward his face. You moved with painful slowness before settling over his mouth. Before you could place your hands to steady yourself, Klaus was already lapping at you, tongue making broad strokes to warm you up before he paid proper attention to your clit. 

 

Klaus had always had a pretty mouth, you thought as you watched him through hazy eyes. Pretty lips and a pretty smile. It was even prettier when it was working on your orgasm, tongue tracing dizzying patterns to your clit, teeth and lips occasionally sucking and nipping at your skin. You ground into him with a moan, eyes closing as you felt tightness concentrating in your belly. “More,” you gritted out. “Klaus—” 

 

Klaus always knew exactly what you needed to fall over the edge. Praise dripped from your lips as you came, still grinding your hips as he worked you through the waves of pleasure. It took you a few moments to collect yourself, raising your hips from Klaus’s mouth to replace them with your mouth. You could taste yourself on him as his tongue darted into your mouth, a moment of defiance before he groaned. You had started to grind down on his dick through his skirt, coaxing it to full stiffness. 

 

“Got something you wanna share?” you said teasingly, moving your weight back to pin his dick to his stomach. The lack of friction was too much—he bucked against your hips again, a whine rising out of his mouth. 

 

“Touch me,” Klaus said, green eyes hazy as he ground up into you. You lifted yourself slightly, denying him friction yet again. 

 

“What was that?” Klaus pouted, his cuffed hand jerked back as he reached for you. 

 

“Please touch me,” he said. You smiled. 

 

“That’s much better,” you murmured, pressing open-mouthed kisses against his neck. You worked your way down his chest slowly, teeth nipping here and there as he writhed under you. When you reached his skirt, you drew your nails up and down the erection tenting the fabric. It wasn’t enough—you knew it wouldn’t be enough—but it drew a sigh from his lips. “Is this bothering you, baby?” 

 

Klaus moaned at the heat in your voice, the want dripping from you words. “ _ Yes _ ,” he moaned, hips flinching. The fabric of the skirt itself was pretty thin; you could feel the heat of his skin easily as you continued to stroke up and down his dick with little pressure. Maybe it would be better to use your mouth. 

 

Klaus’s reaction was instantaneous as the heat of your tongue seeped through the soft material. Whether it was damp from you or him, he couldn’t tell, but he wanted, needed, more than you were giving him. He moaned loudly, the sound filling the room with ease. “ _ Please _ ,” he gasped, your hands holding his hips still. “I wanna be in your mouth.” 

 

When you flipped the fabric of his skirt up, exposing him to the open air, Klaus thought he’d finally get what he wanted. Instead, you spread his legs and bit the inside of his thigh. The gasping moan you drew from him surprised you; the bucking of his hips against the open air hid little about the fact that he’d just cum. You hid your surprise quickly, spreading Klaus’s thighs wider with your own. 

 

“You’re always so pretty when you cum,” you said, kissing Klaus. “But I didn’t say you could cum.” You wrapped your hand around his dick, stroking his softening length back to hardness. Klaus writhed, hips struggling away from you as overstimulation hit him. 

 

“Sorry—” Klaus couldn’t focus. His brain could only take in one thing at a time, and right now his dick definitely had priority. You hummed. 

 

“What should I do with you?” you asked aloud, still stroking him. Klaus didn’t answer; he was too busy burying his face in his arm, moaning. “Look at me, Klaus.” 

 

Klaus’s eyes were dark and glassy as he found your face. “Do you know what I’m gonna do?” He shook his head. “I’m gonna ride you, pretty boy, and you’re going to make me cum.” Klaus moaned as your grip tightened on his dick. “Then I’m going to fuck you. If you touch yourself, I’m going to punish you. Do you understand me?” 

 

Klaus nodded eagerly. His brain felt fuzzy in all the right ways. When you sank onto him, he thought his brain had finally exploded. You were so warm and wet around him. The clench of you walls as you bounced on his cock, the flush to your cheeks, the way you moaned how good he felt inside you had him gasping, rocking into your hips. You placed a hand on his chest, alternating your rhythm to grind down on him hard. “So good for me baby,” you murmured, meeting his lips as he tried to kiss you. 

 

Klaus’s breaths came out in shorter and shorter puffs, his eyes closing. You abruptly raised your hips and let his dick slap against the waistband of his skirt. The whine that left his mouth was pathetic, wanton. “Roll over,” you ordered, reaching into your bag. 

 

It took you only a minute to secure the strap-on to your body, another to pour lube into your hands to warm it. Klaus stayed firmly on his hands and knees, hips swaying slightly in the air. He jolted when you touched him again, fingers cautiously moving to prepare him for you. The first finger got a low moan, the second a hiss. As you worked him open, Klaus dropped to his elbows, one hazy eye watching you. 

 

You offered a grin, small, murmured praises as he rocked back onto your fingers. You were knuckle-deep with three fingers when Klaus shuddered, keening as your fingertips found his prostate. “Are you ready for me, baby?” you asked, leaning over to press a kiss into his shoulder. 

 

“Yes,” he whimpered, his ass grinding against the strap-on. “Please.” You smiled into his shoulder. 

 

“Please what, Klaus?” One of your lube-covered hands worked its way over the strap-on as you leaned back. 

 

“Please fuck me!” You grinned, aligned yourself, and eased the strap-on in slowly. Klaus rolled his hips impatiently. “ _ More _ , please.” 

 

It took you a minute to find a rhythm that worked for you; one fast enough to keep Klaus satisfied, but slow enough that you could properly aim the strap-on. On the fourth curious tilt of your hips, Klaus moaned into the pillow. You’d found his prostate again. 

 

“Let me hear you, Klaus,” you said, one hand on his hip as the other grabbed his shoulder to coax him back to his hands and knees again. Klaus complied slowly, struggling to balance his weight when he couldn’t focus on where his hands were. Your grip shifted to his hair, tugging slightly. “You gonna cum for me, baby?” 

 

“ _ Ye-es _ ,” he gasped, back arching as you shifted your angle ever so slightly. You weren’t entirely sure what Klaus said as he came. The first half sounded like your name, and the second like a prayer. His arms gave out, dropping to his elbows again with his ass still up in the air, grinding mindlessly back onto the strap-on until he was spent. 

 

You eased out of him gently, discarding the strap-on as you laid yourself down next to Klaus. Green eyes watched you warmly, his free hand rising to cup your face as you kissed him again. “Are you okay?” you asked quietly, pressing kisses to his jaw and neck. 

 

“Better than okay,” he mumbled, lips against your forehead. A few moments passed before there was the jingle of the handcuffs resisting Klaus’s movements. “Why don’t we take this off so I can return the favor?” 

 

You smiled into his neck. “I have a few more ideas before we get to that part.” You looked up. “Do you think we were too loud?” 

 

Klaus grinned. “I think he underestimated you.” 


End file.
